


Do Your Worst

by Walu (sextyfour)



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Autofellatio, F/F, Girl Penis, Golden shower, Hyper Scat, Large Cock, Other, Scat, Scat Fucking, Scat Onahole, Scat Smearing, Watersports, hyper cock, scat eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: Fourth Comm of the batch, and yet again I was told to go overboard if I like the idea and ended up making a 4k behemoth, this time out of a 1k Slot!Commed by a friend, TacticalJunk, go check them on Tumblr (assuming his Tumblr didn't get purged by the time you're reading this.)Bayonetta and Jeanne are no stranger to being frisky, but Jeanne is getting bored with the same old high impact sex and is finally able to get Bayonetta to humor her fetishes.





	Do Your Worst

"Please Cereza, I promise you'll love it, just give me one night, no holds barred, to prove it. If you don't love it, I promise I wont ask you ever again to do this."

Jeanne's pleas echoed in the bedroom as she laid on top of Bayonetta, their shafts pressed against one another's. The two of them had so much in common, their heritage, their stature, their fighting styles, their sexual appetites leading to constant fucking, and of course, their sizable cocks. Jeanne's shaft easily outsized Bayonetta's, easily 3 feet long, able to poke gently between her cleavage if pointed up in her suit (Although she tended to tuck hers down her pant leg). It was beyond easy for Jeanne to just lap at and suck off herself while sitting down. Bayonetta's on a contrast, went half way up her gut and was easily the thicker of the two. Jeanne's was around two inches thick, with Bayo rocking an extra inch in diameter of hers. She was also a bit more containing of her meat, tucking it back and well hidden in her slit while fighting… 

Of course, none of that mattered at home, the two of them usually pants-less while about. About 80% of their time at home together was spent fucking, anytime and anywhere… which had begun to bore Jeanne. She had pressured Bayonetta before to let the two of them practice her filthier kinks together. Jeanne had gotten bored of playing with herself when the craving struck. But Bayo had always been iffy on the idea… but today was different, Jeanne sounded desperate and, the promises, the constant badgering, the begging, all of it had culminated in Jeanne on top of Bayonetta fresh after the 2nd fuck of the hour and asking this, Bayo propped up against a pile of pillows near the headboard.

"Oh fine, but only if you promise to stop if it doesnt suit my fancy." Bayonetta finally choked out, giving in to the desire in her girlfriends eyes. 

"I promise I'll make this worth your while dear!" Jeanne cooed excitedly, sitting up happily. "This was, such a good time for you to agree to, since I've… well, been holding it since we started fucking, and I'm *packed* Cereza~" Jeanne moaned , her cock stiffening almost instantly up, throbbing and twitching at just Jeanne's imagination of what she was just okayed on. The light haired witch immediately sat up and shifted in her seat, sitting almost cowgirl style atop Bayonetta, cock pressing firmly into hers.

"You must *really* be excited" Bayonetta teased, looking on at how excited her partner was, leaning in to give a teasing little kiss at the base of Jeanne's shaft. "Even if I don't enjoy this at least I'll be happy knowing I made your day~" she taunted, giving another long lap at Jeanne's cock, her hands occupying themselves with a teasing little squeeze of Jeanne's plump ass cheeks. "So go ahead love, do your worst, you have my permission!"

"G-good, because nnnnow that my body knows, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold back~" Jeanne grunted, a gasp leaving her lungs as she half pushed and half autonomously bore down, her body so firmly locking arousal with shitting that this it was naturally at this point to push when she was this excited. An echoingly loud fart squeaked out of her pucker, the stink immediately filling the room. 

Bayonetta tried to pinch her nose off once she got the first whiff but Jeanne slapping her hand away stated that she wanted Bayo to take this all in. "Goodness, you really are serious about this aren't you Jeanne? Cute~" Bayo snarked, before giving her first few testing whiffs. Every huff was vile… but Bayo almost liked it, knowing it was Jeanne's at least. She gave one last grope at Jeanne's tush, before her hands moved up to Jeanne's chest, happily getting a palmful of breast as she looked up both uneasily and lovingly at Jeanne. 

"You still have a chance to back out now, Cereza." Jeanne said half tauntingly, shivering a bit as Bayo squeezing her tender chest, hoping that challenging Bayo would keep her from backing out.

"As if, I might as well humor you~" Bayonetta replied back with a smirk.

Jeanne bore down even harder as she heard her bait be taken, and the first log's head was already poking out, the perfect consistency, firm yet slightly wet and malleable, poured out of her ass, inch by inch, every log pinched off was quickly followed by another, Jeanne turned on so insanely hard she was drooling in bliss, eyes rolled up. Just the thought of her shitting on her girlfriend's crotch was enough to put her on cloud nine before the feeling of shit slamming past her prostate. For a solid 30 plus seconds she *pushed*. Log after log piling up higher and higher on Bayonetta's balls, smearing into the dense wiry pubes that lined it. Jeanne moved just a bit to drown her pubic mound too, the dense bushy forest of pubes all along her crotch getting buried in Jeanne's steaming shit, the warmth engulfing Bayo's crotch. The stink was filling the room more and more by the second, every breath filling Bayonetta's lungs with that stink confused her, it was so *horrible*, she almost was gagging, but, knowing it was Jeanne's made it so hot, and the warmth she was drowning in was making her cock drool pre and made her feel the hardest she's ever felt. It was so shockingly good that she had lost track of how much was piling up, only shaking herself out of the blissful feelings when she felt Jeanne shuffling backwards in bed off the top of her.

"I'm not quite sure how I'm not retching." Bayonetta groaned as she felt Jeanne siddle up in front of her, now sat on her knees half a foot away from the mess she made. The witch in black gave an almost uncharacteristic huff at the air. She had never done any of this, she wasn't unfamiliar with deviancy, but, Jeanne had literally just unloaded her bowels heavily onto her cock and… despite half of her feeling pure disgust at this, and how just moments ago she had difficulty getting her whiffs down, she felt harder than ever before and just wanted more. The pure stink of shit filling her nose was almost making her gag, barely riding the edge of retching, and that just made it more exciting to the witch. Watching Jeanne happily unload, every log of shit flowing out of her, the image was burned into her head and it only made her shiver. It was only the sound of wet lapping and moaning that broke her from her memories.

Bayonetta looked down to see Jeanne staring up, bent down, pressing her cock down between her body and the bed, happily lapping at the pile Bayo's balls were buried in like a dog, with a devious grin, her gloved hands reaching to the pile, pulling out a sizable log as she leaned back up, pressing it to her lips for just for a moment, tongue lapping up the foot and a half long, two inch thick exterior of the turd with a happily teasing moan.

"Y'know I *am* hungry but, I think we should get more fun out of the mess I made before I dig in for you~" Jeanne teased as she held the mess up. "Oh I know, I *did* leave something of yours a bit too clean…" she trailed off, her free hand stroking up and down her own gargantuan cock, pecking her head down to give it a kiss, leaving a brown spattered lipstick stain on the head. Her hand slipped back up to grasp firmly at Bayonetta's.

"Its not like you can say no, I can tell how much you're already enjoying this Cereza, you wouldn't turn me down if you could~" Jeanne cooed, holding just a bit tighter, as she firmly pressed the log down against the head of Bayo's member. The soft texture of the shit smearing down Bayo's shaft as her cock was sloooowly plunged into the log.

"F-fuck" Bayonetta groaned as she watched her cock slowly be engulfed by the turd. Every inch was like pure bliss, her mind almost blanking as Jeanne slid just slow enough to tease but hard enough to *feel*. By the end she could barely even think straight as the entire log was coating her cock, almost able to cover the whole base, only three or five inches of flesh peaking out at the bottom, an issue the light haired witch solved with a healthy handful smeared into place, caking the dense patch of pubes at the base. Bayo's entire cock now completely drenched in shit. Jeanne only took her hands off the shit coated shaft to admire her handiwork, before giving it a teasingly loving smooch right where Bayonetta's head *would* be, making sure to look up and make eye contact with Bayo as she lapped gently at it lovingly. "J-Jeanne, I knew you were filthy but not *this* filthy, dearie…" Bayonetta oozed as she saw her cock engulfed in shit, and as her girlfriend lapping up and down it "K-keep going…" was the first response to come out of her mouth.

"With pleasure Cereza dear~" Jeanne chuckled. She shifted in her posture just slightly, slipping her hips up. Eventually she got into just the right pose she wanted, hands able to grasp around Bayo's shit shaft while also having her own fat cock postured in her own face. Jeanne gripped not so delicately at the shit onahole and started stroking up and down, smearing her partner's cock further and further in the steaming hot shit, still fresh from Jeanne and still delightly warm. All the while Jeanne worked on her own excitement, lapping up and around her shaft, happily leaving shit smeared kiss marks up the length before taking the head in her mouth, managing to slip her own cock down her own throat, all the while keeping direct eyecontact with Bayonetta when the bolts of pleasure werent so strong her eyes were rolling back. 

Bayonetta watched in a shocked delight at just how hard her girlfriend was getting into this, every moan Jeanne shivered out, every delighted bob, it made her cock throb from within its fecal prison. Every slip of Jeanne's hand helped with this arousal of course, the feeling of shit smeared up and down every inch of her beyond-soda-can thick shaft, every glop of hot shit she felt smeared into her skin, it felt like every single inch of her cock was at the best part of Jeanne's throat. Even the stink was growing on her even more. Every breath, every huff, she found herself wanting *more*. Every huff filling her nose, every gasp she could almost taste it on her tongue. 

Jeanne's hand sped up more as she worked, able to sense how excited Bayo was getting, how close she was getting worked up to. Her free hand slipped around her own cock as she continued to bob the log up and down Bayonetta's shaft, stroking off the both of them in unison, speeding herself up to match the pace she was keeping Bayo at, every little gasp from Bayo only served to make her inches closer, riding the edge quickly, every pump at Bayo hinted that she too was getting closer. The two of them were hanging in bliss, their minds white hot with arousal heat. Jeanne couldn't hold back any more, she bobbed up her cock one last time, lapping every smear her lips left off as she stroked her last few pumps, jamming her hand down Bayonetta's shaft firmly, the log of shit broke at the top exposing Bayonetta's head, slathered and smattered in shit.

"I-I'm C-cumming!~" Bayo moaned at the top of her lungs as she felt that last hard pump rock through her body. The first squirt of her load splattering happily into Jeanne's waiting mouth, before Jeanne pointed just up enough to aim the rest at Bayo's own head, the two of them working together to bukkake the dark haired witch with their shit focused orgasm. Glob after glob of love erupting out of their massive shafts and stringing along Bayo's face, stranding off her glasses, landing on her dangling tongue. 

Bayonetta felt out of control of her body with how she came, and she honest to god didn't care. The urge for her own evacuation didn't even register in her mind as a concern, she felt so good she didn't want to stop herself, just give in to the carnal urges filling her orgasm soaked mind. Within seconds her own fat logs were sputtering out of her, a pile of mud consistency shit piling up under the Witch's ass as she was so far gone that the reservations she had about shit even 10 minutes ago were long gone.

Jeanne's own urges to let loose hit her too as her orgasm rocked her core, her previous evacuation apparently not being enough to empty her of shit as another pile of logs almost as big as the pile drowning Bayonetta's balls piled up beneath her ass, every log of shit barreling out of the two pressing into their prostates and managing to extend their orgasms, almost an eternity of bliss to the arousal choked minds of the two.

 

It took the two witches a solid minute to recover from the afterglow, their bowel movements ending as the last spurts of cum dribbled down their shafts, Bayonetta's oozing down the log of shit still coating her cock, the two of them gasping deeply as they came down from the orgasmic high. Bayonetta looked like she had just gotten out of a gang-bang with 6 guys, her face, her tongue, her lips, her hair, her glasses, all dripping with their combined loads of spunk, her tongue gently lapped around her lips and slipped back in, a quiet "m-mph" moan leaving her as she gulped down the mouthful of spunk, gasping again after, her breaths still deep and heaving.

"W-well, you were right Jeanne, t-that, that was a lot better than our usual sex." Bayonetta gasped, looking down at herself. She was such a mess, only now did she even register that she had shat herself, but, in her still arousal soaked mind, she was surprised to find she didn't mind, she almost enjoyed the feeling of shit caking her ass. "I-I, lost control myself there too… disgusting~" she said, her voice slipping into her usual flirty teasing, with a dash of embarrassment shining through. She started shuffling just a little in her seat as she admitted this. Just the knowledge that she had fallen so hard and so fast, her cock didn't even have much time to droop down and soften, already starting to twitch back up to attention.

A gasp left Jeanne's lips as she took a moment to process what Bayonetta just said, watching her rise back to full mast. "F-fuck, so filthy so quick!…" she moaned as she finally glanced down and noticed the pile of shit that was clearly Bayo's having pushed its way out from under her balls, piling up, the semi soft mud flowing out. It, it looked so alluring, within seconds Jeanne's own erection was back up to full mast and drooling yet more pre, just from noticing her Girlfriend shit herself. Every urge hit her mind at once. Fap to it, scoop it up, huff it, but one thing stuck in her mind the most, the desire to taste it. Cereza's own shit, happily put out before her, the very idea was enough to make her cock a fountain of pre, her stomach growling, her mouth watering. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. She immediately bent down, pressing herself face first into the pile like a dog finding its meal, her tongue immediately scooping a mouthful of shit up, leaving it there on her tongue, the rest of her face smeared and smattered as she sat back up, remaking eye contact with Bayo and looking at her lovingly before bringing the load of shit into her mouth, slathering the inside of her mouth with shit from her tongue, letting every inch of her palette and mouth get smeared in her girlfriends shit. This was her fucking dream, she already felt close just from the stink, from the heat, and the taste was everything she fucking dreamed of and more. She savored it more and more, before finally, with a loving, cooing moan, eyes rolling back again, she gulped down the first mouthful of Bayonetta's shit. The taste was so good to the shit addicted witch that she came on the fucking spot, her cock letting loose another bout of cum straight at Bayo's face, re dousing her in spunk. A groaning moan rocking Jeanne's body.

"Y-you, you really love shit that much… T-that you came from mine alone, dearie me…" Bayo started to tease, losing track of her snark for a moment as she realized just how hot that was. She, felt the urge to try herself. She saw just how much Jeanne loved it, and she knew just how excited it would make her… Every fiber of her body was starting to fight her, but her arousal was quickly winning out. Her own hand gently clasped around the log of shit on her cock, pulling it up and off carefully, leaving her cock, now painted and smeared brown from the log of shit, exposed to the air as she held Jeanne's cum slathered shit in her hand, a hole all the way down the length fucked into it by her own cock… she gave a long greedy whiff, letting that stink fill her nose and her mind, her tongue hanging out, dripping with drool. Just that one whiff made her hungry for it, the stink overriding her worries. She couldn't believe she was already doing all of this, but, as her cock throbbed in the steaming air around the two of them, she realized she wouldn't want it any other way.

"M-make sure to watch dear~" Bayo moaned, shivering to herself before she finally pushed herself over the edge, slipping the log of shit past her lips, managing to pack the two feet of shit densely packed into her cheeks, coating every inch of her mouth with Jeanne's shit, dripping with her own cum.

"B-Bayo, F-fuck that's so good… J-just, g-gulp it all down for me!" Jeanne moaned as she watched, her cock didn't even have a chance to go down from her orgasm moments earlier, already her hand was cranking up and down her shaft, stopping only to reach down and scoop up a fistful of her partner's shit, slathering it up and down her shaft, her other hand putting another fistful of the mud-like shit into her mouth messily, happily letting it smear across her face, snorting down the rancid air wafting off the fist full, the nasty stink of Cereza's fresh shit filling her mind. After her extended gasp of rancid air she resumed bobbing on her own cock again, pushing the shit down her throat with her own cock with a loving moan, her breaths deep and huffing through her nose, wanting to take down more and more of that stink. 

Bayo's own hand gripped her shit covered shaft and started stroking as she watched her girlfriend give in so deeply to her desires, and as she moved the shit around in her mouth. The taste was so pungent, so bitter, so beyond anything she had ever tasted, it should've made her retch, it was purely disgusting in her mouth, but, every synpase in her brain was LOVING this taste, every tastebud was on fire with bliss as she stirred the cum soaked shit around her mouth, knowing full well how disgusting it was, how patheticly hilariously far she had slipped only made her harder as she stirred the mouthful of shit around, chewing it not so delicately, wanting to take in as much of this taste as possible, gulping it down only for her hand to reach for another log off her balls, dabbing it in the cum dripping from her face only to eagerly shove it down her lips, switching her stroking hand to lick shit off her gloves as she moaned in bliss, slipping the clean digits up her nose as she lapped at the rest to huff the leftover stink off them.

Already just from the two mouthfuls of shit Bayonetta was already feeling so hilariously close. She wondered why she ever denied Jeanne, why she hadn't discovered just how fucking good this felt, how good this stink was, how good this TASTED sooner. She regretted all these wasted years, already she was wanting to work her way towards making it up to Jeanne, already she was degraded to a low down shit slut and loving it. She gulped her second mouthful down. J-Jeanne, I-It, it tastes so good! I-I'm so fucking close…" Bayonetta moaned as she shoved the second log of shit past her lips, switching hands again just to lap shit off her fingertips.

Jeanne moaned through the mouthful of her own cock and Bayo's shit. Just hearing those words leading her girlfriends lips, hearing her give in so deeply to this kink, accepting it so eagerly, every dream Jeanne ever had coming true made her shiver. She popped off her cock with another happy grunting moan, her tongue painted brown with shit. "C-Cereza, p-please, cum with me, g-give in to just how good this feels, c-cream yourself from the taste of my shit for me, p-please!" Jeanne moaned as her strokes hit a ferocious pace, a moan signaling that she had jumped over the edge.

Bayonetta didn't need any more encouragement than that. Her own strokes sped up, up and down her fat shaft, moaning in bliss as she finally hit that edge just in unison with Jeanne, her cock pointed up at her face shooting its load directly at her again, somehow just as big as the last as she happily bukaked herself. Jeannes own load joining in, sputters of cum drizzling Bayos entire front this time, every shiver of bliss meaning her aim was off. 

A solid 20 or so seconds of cumming rocked their minds, Bayo getting absolutely glazed, the shit smears on her face smattering white. Jeanne lunged forward just as she felt her bliss come to an end, locking Bayonetta in a loving Hug, the shit and cum smearing and squishing between the two of them as Jeanne laid on top of her girlfriend, happily hugging her tight, locking her into a deep kiss, happily snowballing her own shit out of Bayo's mouth and into her own. Only breaking the kiss with a moaning little gasp, her shit smattered tongue lovingly lapping at the cum dripping down her partners face before hugging tighter, laying there together with her in their mess.

"S-so, I take it you don't regret humoring me?" Jeanne asked with a little chuckle, squeezing a little tighter, kissing a bit at Bayo's cheek, nibbling just slightly on her ear.

"I'm only wishing I listened to you sooner dearie~" Bayo replied back warmly, locking Jeanne into another loving kiss, happily licking the shit smeared on her tongue up. Her hand reached around and groped at Jeanne's fat cheeks, her hands prying between them and happily coming back messy, loving smearing shit-hearts into the cheek she was holding as she held her girlfriend tight. Jeanne's only response was a loving little mumbly moan, so tuckered out from her excitement she was dozing off. Bayo gently slid downwards in bed, no longer sitting up on the pile of pillows, happily sliding her body down into the pile of shit as she groped Jeanne tight.

"I love you Cereza…" Jeanne gently mumbled into her girlfriend, one hand holding her tight as the other laid gently on the dark haired witch's breast, groping it delicately as she dozed off carefully. Almost like clockwork as she slowly drifted off, her cute little snores filling the air, Bayo felt something else against her body. A not so quiet hiss filling the air, and warmth drizzling over chest, a glance down revealing that Jeanne was contentedly pissing herself in her sleep, a musky deep yellow stream flowing full force out of her still mostly hard cock and onto Bayo's chest. Bayonetta almost thought for a moment of waking her up, but upon noticing the delicate smile on Jeanne's lips, decided she might as well join in on the fun. A few attempts at a push later and finally her own bladder gave way too, the two of them laying in the yellowy warm glow, the air in the room getting that much more rancid and nasty, Bayonetta taking a few more greedy huffs as quietly as she could as she let loose, moaning delicately as she finally emptied out. Her messy hands held Jeanne even closer, pulling her slick body up slightly closer to her face, giving Jeanne one last delicate kiss on the cheeks as she too felt herself succumbing to exhaustion.

"and I love you too Jeane~"


End file.
